Fun With Emmett
by XEdwardCrazyX
Summary: What happens when Edward has to hunt and Emmett has a little fun with his favorite human, Bella at school. How much trouble could one vampire and human get into?
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: This is my first Fan fiction so be nice but plzz review and yes I know English is not by best subject, and yes I know I can' spell or us grammar. But I've gotten A's all year in English so :P**

**Disclaimer:** all the characters are the wonderful Stephanie Meyers even my beloved Edward (some day you will be mine  jk)

**Bella's pov:**

Opening my eyes I peered around my room "Edward?" I called.

_He was usually here by the time I woke up I wonder where he is._

As I got up out of bed to have a human moment I noticed a note on my dresser.

The note was written in the most elegant scribble and read:

**_Dear Bella,_**

**_Sorry I wasn't there to wake you up, but I needed to go hunting and didn't want to wake you up because you looked so peaceful. After school come down to my house, I'll be waiting for you._**

**_Love you always,_**

**_Edward_**

As I got ready for school, I started to think _a whole day with out Edward what am I going to do_

As I pulled up to the small high school in my old truck, I slowed to a noisy stop before hopping out of the cab of my truck. As I started walking towards the school I heard what sounded like an earthquake heading towards me. As I spun around I saw a massive man with curly brown hair come running towards me. Before I knew it I was flying through the air before being pulled into a massive bear hug. **(He's swinging her around in his arms, my uncle use to do that to me every time he saw me when I was little)**

"Emmett put me down, you over sized teddy bear" As I said this as I giggled before I heard a deep chuckle sound from the rock who was holding me captive.

As I soon as I was set on my feet Emmett started speaking vampire fast "Heybellahowareyoutoday?"

"Hey Emmett I see your excited but if you want me to understand slow down a bit" I said before giggling.

"O sorry Bella, yea so how are you? And OMG I cant wait for your….." before he could finish Alice had come up and hit him a little harder then she should have in front of all the humans.

"Alice what is he talking about?"

But all I got back was "nothing, Emmett's just excited to have you all to himself for a day without Edward yelling at him."

"Ok then I'll see you guys at lunch then, Bye" I called as I set off to building 3 for my first class of the day Algebra 2. **(There are a bunch of different buildings at her school right?)**

_Alice sure is acting weird and why did she hit Emmett on the Head? He hadn't even done anything stupid yet. But that's the unpredictable pixie for you. O well I better get to class before I'm late._

As I walked into my Algebra 2 class, the first thing I noticed was that in Edwards seat was Emmett!! **(Edward got all his classes switched so that he has all the same classes as Bella, so that he can watch over her and protect her from evil aka: Boys other then him.)**

**As I said before this is my first Fan Fiction….. So be nice (Yes that means you :P) but feel free to criticize or tell me if u like it or not….. But I really have no idea were I want this to go…. So any and all suggestions are welcome ******

**So push that little Review button down there you know u want to …..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed I was so surprised people actually liked my story. So here's another chapter just for ****knowler10, likes your story,** **Twilighteen-2011****, twilighter225, ****Leaf,** **cullens12,**** black rose dark angel ****and soclumsyimalmostdisabled. Thanks to you all for reviewing or putting me on your favorites and alerts. You all Rock. ******

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all the characters don't belong to me sobs o well on with the story **

**Previously:**

"Ok then I'll see you guys at lunch then, Bye" I called as I set off to building 3 for my first class of the day Algebra 2.

_Alice sure is acting weird and why did she hit Emmett on the Head? He hadn't even done anything stupid yet. But that's the unpredictable pixie for you. O well I better get to class before I'm late._

As I walked into my Algebra 2 class, the first thing I noticed was that in Edwards seat was Emmett!!

**Bella's POV:**

As I walked to my seat next to Emmett I just kept thinking

_What is Emmett doing in my Algebra 2 class?_

As I sat down in my seat conveniently next to where Emmett was I turned to Emmett in a whisper he wouldn't have heard if he wasn't a Vampire "What in the World are you doing here?"

He looked at me for a second before replying "learning math" like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

As the Bell sounded, signaling the start of class, our teacher Mr.……… **(Does it say what her math Teachers Name is in the Book?)** walked into the room and started writing Problems on the Board for us to start working on. As I was writing down the problems I felt something hit my arm as I turned the first thing I noticed was a note on the floor as I picked it up it read

"**hey Bells u wanna hav some fun today?" **As I read this I glanced up at Emmett only to see him grinning like a child when you say they can have candy. I waited until the teacher wasn't looking before I replied saying **"Sure! What do u hav in mind?"**

_Because I thought how much trouble could we possible get into in a school and it's not everyday I don't have to worry about an over protective boyfriend watching my every move._

We spent the rest of the class talking and thinking about what we could do. As me and Emmett where talking I saw this grin come across his face that always appeared before he got in trouble. Leaning in towards me he whispered** "Hey Bella what would you say to a little bet?" **

**"Depends what kind of bet were you thinking about Emmett?"**

As we continued talking he explained to me about his bet to see how many guys I could get to flirt with me or ask me out by the end of the day.

_What would Edward say? __What would I tell Edward tonight? What's he going to think when he finds out? Omg he is going to find out eventually! But when else am I ever going to be able to do this? How am I going to pull this off? I'm going to need Alice and some new clothes for the day. Evil Grin_

Looking at Emmett I nodded my head in agreement.

As the bell rang signaling the end of class sounded I headed out the door only to find Alice waiting for me with a big bag.

I yelled a quick Bye to Emmett as Alice dragged me down the hall towards the bathroom. When we reached the bathroom she took out a smaller bag from the big bag, then handed me the big bag before shoving me into the closest stall.

As I looked into the big bag the first thing I noticed was the Gorgeous Turquoise Tube Dress **(Pic in profile) **and the Silver Multi-Ankle Band Stilettos, which would most likely kill me(**Pic in profile)**.

"Alice!" I called as I slipped on the dress and shoes "Why in the whole fricken world did you bring me heels for?? Do you want me to kill my self?? Do you want Edward to kill you when I get hurt??"

As soon as I stepped out of the stall I was being yanked over to the chair in front of one of the bathroom mirrors. "Alice, where did this chair come from?"

"O, I went and got it because you took so long changing"

"But Alice I was only in there for 5 minutes"

"Five minutes, an hour what's the difference to a vampire" she said.

Rolling my eyes I watched her start to do my hair through the mirror she gave my dull Plain Jane Hair a Sexy wave that would make any guy look twice even at me**(Pic in profile)**. After she finished with my hair Alice started on my Makeup.

**When u guys review it really makes my day…..sooooo… Plzz plzz plzz Review and tell me wat cha think of this chapter. So push that purple Review button down there… u know u want to: puuussssshhhh it! puuusssshhhh it!**


	3. Chapter 3

OMG you guys are amazing I luv all of u even if all u don't review :P but omg I was speechless when I saw that 273 people had

**A/N:**** OMG you guys are amazing I luv all of u even if all u don't review :P but omg I was speechless when I saw that 491 people had read my story….. You guys, each and everyone of you made my day ******** o and I'm really trying to make these longer so I hope this ones better…. Sry about not updating, I was going to yesterday, but I had an allergic reaction to something causing me to get really bad hives every where so bad that my fingers and feet where twice their normal size and I couldn't walk with out a lot of pain and I couldn't hold anything either … so yea once again sorry.. Plzz forgive me for not updating**.

**Previously:**

Rolling my eyes I watched her start to do my hair through the mirror she gave my dull Plain Jane Hair a Sexy wave that would make any guy look twice even at me. After she finished with my hair Alice started on my Makeup.

**Bella POV:**

Take one last look in the mirror to assure myself that I Bella Marie Swan actually looked hot enough to win this bet, I stepped away form the mirror to come face to face with a beaming Alice.

"You Love it don't you? Don't you?" She proclaimed giddily. Before I could answer she said" Of course you do I knew you would"

But for once I agreed with Alice I actually thought I looked hot enough to be Edwards girlfriend, too bad he wasn't here to see it.

As I started wobbling towards the door, I didn't even get half way to the door to go to class before Alice dragged me back to the seat saying that if I wanted to win the bet then to pay close attention. As I watched her she turned around in front of me and started walking like she was going down the run way. After she walked back to me she pulled me up from the seat in one swift movement and walked me to a spot and said to start walking. Half way across the room she cam up behind me and put her hands on my hips and started moving them.

"Alice?! What in the world are you doing?!"

Alice took one look at me and answered "Helping you, because boy do you need it. Now you see how I moved my hips and I let you feel how you should move them. Now try and do it your self"

Doing as she said I continued walking only this time trying to sway my hips a bit. She had me walk the length of the room a few more times before saying I was good enough to go to class.

As I hesitantly stepped out of the bathroom, no one noticed so taking a deep breath, I set off for second period with my head held high.

**Alice's POV: **

Watching her run that last run in the bathroom, I knew she was ready. After she left the bathroom I waited a few seconds before following her out.

I watched her head to her class but I wasn't the only one watching. Looking around I noticed almost every guys in the hall had their eyes on Bella. I never felt so proud. And oh Emmett is so going down!! I said with an evil grin as I strutted off to class.

**Bella's POV:**

"Bella"

Hearing my name I turned around only to see Eric Yorkie. Seeing him coming running up to me I turned my head quickly.

_O god. O god. What am I going to do?! Just turn your head Bella and smile it will all be worth it when you win that bet. _

Turning around I gave him a nice smile before saying "Hey Eric I haven't talked to you in a while, what have you been up to? Working out or something?"

He looked at me beaming thinking I actually noticed if he'd worked out a tiny bit. He looked at me for a second before looking away.

When he glanced at me he said "Hi Bella, you look really hot today, who you all dressed up for with Cullen gone for the day?"

Quickly glancing at him I said "Just someone special that's all". With that I continued walking only looking back at him once before winking as I turned the corner.

Opening my second period door, I slipped in as silently as I could because class had already started and I was late. But being just my luck the door squeaked shutting causing everyone to jerk up there heads in surprise. Turning around I found everyone's eyes on me: the girls full of envy while the guy's eyes held lust and want.

Turning to my teacher Mr. Martin, our 25 year old chemistry teacher to apologize for being late all I got in return from him was "Its okay Bella, your only 15 minutes late its not that big of a deal and why don't you sit up here" he said as he pointed to a seat directly in front of him. But it was a big deal he was one of the strictest teachers at the school.

_Man he's acting weird today. Was he flirting with me?! OMG _

For the rest of class I tried really hard to pay attention but every few minutes I would get distracted by every and any little thing.

_Okay Bella pay attention what would Edward say if you failed that test next class because you didn't pay attention during class especially if he isn't here to be the one to distract me he might get suspicious._

I was copying down the last few formulas from the board that we would be tested on next class when a shadow came and blocked the light to my desk. Looking up I Saw…. **(I was really tempted to stop I there but I decided to be nice, don't u all luv me for it?? Of course u do :P)**

. Looking up I Saw Ben; letting out a sigh of relief that it was my friend's boyfriend Ben.

"Hi Bella, I …. O never mind it's silly"

Looking up at him a mused I said "Its okay Ben what do you want, its okay it's probably not silly. Go ahead ask me."

"Well okay Bella, ummm I was wondering if I could walk you to your next class" he asked.

"Maybe another time Ben, I still have to finish getting my stuff packed, why don't you go ahead so you're not late"

"Okay Bella see you later, I guess" he said as he scurried out the door.

**Aren't you guys proud of me its 4 whole pages, which is impressive for me ******** so u all better review :P luv ya all….. so yea review please Puppy Dog Face**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: well here is another chapter  O and I forgot a disclaimer last chapter so here is one for last time and this time

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update I'm at my grandparents and there computer sucks so yea but here is another chapter ******** O and I forgot a disclaimer last chapter so here is one for last time and this time**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot but the characters belong to Stephanie Meyers.**

**Previously:**

Looking up at him a mused I said "Its okay Ben what do you want, its okay it's probably not silly. Go ahead ask me."

"Well okay Bella, ummm I was wondering if I could walk you to your next class" he asked.

"Maybe another time Ben, I still have to finish getting my stuff packed, why don't you go ahead so you're not late"

"Okay Bella see you later, I guess" he said as he scurried out the door.

**Bella's POV:**

I finished packing up and walked out the door only to run into a wall.

_I don't remember a wall being where the door was._

Looking up I saw none other then Emmett.

"Hey Emmett, how's my favorite Teddy Bear?"

"Hey Bella, I'm fine because your never going to win that video back for Eddie"

"So Emmett, tell me again what's so important about this video that I need to win it back for Edward?"

"Just because he doesn't know I was taking it when he was doing something naughty" he said with an evil grin.

"Well Emmett, be prepared to lose because I have three down, and only seven to go till I get that video so get ready to fork it over" **(see Bella had a good reason to do this to Edward hehe or at least its her excuse :P)**

Going around Emmett I continued my way to my next class. Half way there I ran into Alice.

"Hey Alice" I called walking up to her.

"Bella I saw that you've been doing good, but if you want to do even better drop your books right now"

"What? Why?"

Before I could respond she had bumped into me hard enough to send my books flying from my hands and me to trip, but luckily someone caught me. Looking back to see who my hero was I turned to see mike with his hands still around my waist as he pulled me tighter and closer to him. Seeing him I tho0ught okay one more to do.

"So this is my big strong hero" I said glancing at his arms for a second before continuing saying "What can I ever do to repay you for saving me?"

"Nothing to big" he said

"Just a little kiss will do cutie"

I turned my body so that I was facing him. I waited for him to lean in to kiss me. I watched as he leaned in, closing his eyes before he started puckering his lips.

_Just wait for it. Wait for it. _

As he closed the few inches between us I turned my head at the last second to give him my cheek, instead of my lips. Because my lips are for kissing Edward and only Edward.

After slobbering on my cheek for a few minutes he finally realized that he wasn't kissing my lips and he backed up to look at me. I flashed him a quick smile that Edward loves before walking back over to where Alice was waiting.

"Alice, why in the world did you do that?"

But before she got a chance to answer about 5 guys where on the floor picking them up for me and fighting over who got to hand them to me.

As I watched Tyler Crowley snatched all my books from all the other guys before asking me if I was alright and if I wanted him to carry my books to my next clas for me.

Looking at Alice she nodded incouragingly.

Turning back to tyler I smiled one of those smiles Edward loves beofre saying "Sure I'd love that Tyler".

Grinning at me he followed me and Alice to our next class. Glancing back at his friends with a looking saying man I got a babe.

When we reached my third period class which I had with Alice, it urned back to tyler. After thanking him for carrying my books for me, I took them from him so that he wouldn't be late to his next class.

Turning back to aLice we continued talking until I felt something touch my ass. Whipping my head around the only thing I saw was that disgusting rude Mike walking away to his seat in the back of the classsroom.

_I cant wait unitl tomorrow when Edward will be back and here t__o protect me against all these rude males._

**I don't know when iull be able to update next bc lik I said in the A/N im at my grandparents but ill try to update again sometime this week, maybe twice if I get atleast 15 reviews please **


	5. Chapter 5

The bell rang sending all of us to our seats

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait before I updated I just got back from my grandparents and their only computer was broken so yea that's the reason I couldn't update **

**Previously:**

When we reached my third period class which I had with Alice, it turned back to tyler. After thanking him for carrying my books for me, I took them from him so that he wouldn't be late to his next class.

Turning back to Alice we continued talking until I felt something touch my ass. Whipping my head around the only thing I saw was that disgusting rude Mike walking away to his seat in the back of the classsroom.

_I cant wait unitl tomorrow when Edward will be back and here to protect me against all these rude males._

**Bella's POV:**

The bell rang sending all of us to our seats. As our teacher Mrs. Whittler came in. She was 5'3, skinny and a literature enthusiast.

She was defiantly one of my favorite teachers, but it probably helped that English was my favorite subject. And if you really knew me you would now that I love to read and write. As she sauntered towards her desk she picked up a piece of paper before going back over to the board.

As we watched she wrote "Group Activity" in big bold letters across the middle of the board. I glanced at Alice with a you better be in my group or I'll be in trouble look because there was no way on earth I wanted to be stuck with a group of three guys. But what I really wanted was for are group to be all girls but I doubt that it will work out that way. As we watched she continued to write on the board and while reading it aloud for everyone in the class so that no one in the class can say they didn't know.

"Okay class" she began "Today we are going to have small group discussions on the book Macbeth that we have been reading in class. So there is no reason all of you shouldn't be able to participate. As a group I want you all to answer the set of questions. Since you guys are such a good class I'll even let you guys pick your own groups, but no more than four people per a group. If you have more then four then I will have to choose some one to move." She said. As we got up to start forming our groups she said "Once you guys have formed your groups of four I'll give you the sheet of paper with the set of questions you all need to answer."

As I walked over to Alice I looked around trying to figure out whom else to invite to join our group. When I reached Alice I asked her who we should get to join are group but before she could answer Jacob and Seth came strolling over and said "How would you two lovely ladies like to join are group?"

But before we respond and reject them, Mrs. Whittler came over and said "Wow you guys were quick to get a group. Well if this is your group, then here are your questions." Before she rushed over to another group.

_Well I guess we are stuck in a group with these two bimbos. But they better not try anything._

Looking down I read over the questions Mrs. Whittler had handed me before saying "Okay the first question is..."

But before I could finish Jacob interrupted saying "Damn, you look hot. Why did you have to dump me for that blood sucker? If u hadn't dumped me I could have given you some of this, since your Eddie weddie can't come through for you."

"Jacob you are such a pervert and I would never do anything with you. So just go get a life and stay out of mine"

Blushing at my out burst I shifted my glance back to the paper and continued reading the question. "The first question is why did Macbeth start seeing and hearing things like the dagger and the screams of murderer? Seth do you know the answer?"

Looking over at Seth he had a dreamy look in his eyes. "Seth? Seth?" I called waving a hand in front of his face.

"Wait….. O hey gorgeous" he mumbled. "Sorry what were you saying Bella? I didn't hear you because I got lost in your beautiful eyes?" he said with a blush as he looked down and kept his stare on the floor.

Hearing giggling I turned to Alice… "So Alice do you know the answer?" I said just loud enough to catch Mrs. Whittler's attention. Seeing Mrs. Whittler watching her Alice answered confidently and correctly before shooting a quick glance at Mrs. Whittler to see her reaction. Seeing Mrs. Whittler smile and walk away towards another group Alice turned to me smirking.

The rest of class went by with pretty much the same events. Like Alice and I doing all the work, while the boys just sulked from being rejected.

**A/N: im sorry to say that I'm about to go on vacation with out a computer but ill be back Sunday and ill try to right a chapter while I'm gone so I can post it once I get back so until next time and don't forget to review bc they really do make me happy and a happy writer means happy chapters A.K.A longer chapters **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: ****most of the characters are the wonderful Stephanie Meyer's except Frank. **

**A/N: ****Sorry I haven't updated in like a week but as I told u I was on vacation at the beach but I wrote u guys my longest chapter yet while I was down there so with out further wait I give u chapter six **

**Bella's POV:**

As the bell rang dismissing us from third period I scurried to fourth period so that I wouldn't run in to too much more trouble but as I stepped into my fourth period class my hopes sunk. But if I wanted to win this bet to help Edward I had to stick it out. So I strut into my fourth period class with my head held up high but of course being me I tripped sending my books flying. But at least this time there was no Mike to catch me with his filthy hands. Picking up my books I quickly but carefully went to the back of the class to avoid bring more attention to myself. As I settled down into a seat in the back I saw Jasper sit down next to me.

"Bella, are you okay?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"Yeah, just a little sore" I joke "But mostly humiliated" I mumbled hopefully to low for him to hear.

**Jasper's POV:**

Walking into my favorite class I went to the back of the classroom to look at some of the interesting posters on world war one.

"Yes" I sighed.

_I love history class it's so relaxing and interesting._

As I was turning around I saw Bella land on the floor with a thud as her books scattered around her. As she headed to the back of the class and choose a seat in the corner I went over and took a seat next to her.

After I sat down I looked her over carefully to make sure she wasn't hurt or else Edward would kill all of us. Just to be on the safe I side I asked her "Bella, are you okay?"

Looking up at me she replied "Yeah, just a little sore" she said.

As I was about to say something else I heard her say I little above a whisper "But mostly humiliated."

Not wanting to humiliate her any more I pretended not to hear her.

As I turned towards the front of the class I heard one of jocks named Frank say Bella's name so I listened in on their conversation with my super sensitive vampire hearing.

Frank was talking to one of his friends on the football team.

"Man did you see Bella come in…good thing she had that dress on because when she fell she gave me a nice view of her ass in that baby blue lace thong. I hope I can get to see what's under those nice little panties of hers. Good thing Cullen isn't here today. Or maybe I can at least get her to give me a smooch. If I can, get her to kiss me I'm going straight for her tight little ass and give it a squeeze when I kiss her."

"Dude you are so going to get you some of that. No one has ever turned down the captain of the football team." His friend said.

_I'm going to have to keep a close eye on her for the rest of class. Maybe I should walk her to lunch because I wouldn't trust her going there by herself without Edward here. Especially not with them eyeing her and all that lust coming off of them with her in that dress. You'd think that just because I girl puts on a dress that not every boy would start lusting for her but no every guy within a hundred miles of her is drooling._

Trying to pay attention for the rest of class I kept glancing between Frank, his friend and Bella just incase he tried anything during class.

**Bella's POV:**

After my little incident class was pretty boring because all we did was take notes. As I was writing my last sentence the bell rang. Hearing the bell I hurried to finish but as I was finishing up a shadow was cast across my table. Looking up I saw Frank the quarterback and the captain of the football team.

"Hey Frank, What's up?" I asked

"I was just wondering if you like to sit with me at lunch?" he asked with a smile.

Blushing I nodded my head and answered with a shy sure.

"I guess I'll meet you in the cafeteria after you drop your books off at your locker. Look for me when you get in there" he said as he went off to catch up with his friends.

As I started to head out the door to go to my locker Jasper came jogging up to me.

"Hey Jasper, what did you think of Mr. Wrights lecture on World War Two?" I said with a glance in his direction.

"Ummm… it was okay" he said.

_Jasper thinking a history lecture is just okay? Something must be up._

"You okay Jasper?"

"Yeah, why you ask?"

"Its just you never think history is just okay."

"I'm fine I just didn't actually pay attention in history because I was distracted."

Before I could ask him what had distracted him we arrived at the cafeteria.

_Since Edward usually buys lunch for me I guess I have to get it myself. O shoot I don't have any money for lunch._

Just as if Jasper could read my thoughts he handed me a ten dollar bill saying that "Edward told me to give this to you for lunch" before walking away to find Emmett.

After getting some food I went in search of Frank.

**Jasper's POV:**

After handing Bella her lunch money from Edward I went in search of Emmett. Seeing him walk through the cafeteria doors I called him over to join me.

"Hey Emmett we need to talk."

"What about little bro?"

"About Bella and that bet of yours" I said as we headed into the lunch line to buy our _lunches._

"Emmett this was your big idea to do the bet, but now its getting way out of hand. Some boys are starting to think that can have or take advantage of Bella because Edwards not here. So since you started it, you go fix it. And start by scaring some sense into Bella's new friends" I said pointing towards the table where Bella sat with Frank.

"No one treats my little sis bad if I have anything to say about it" he mumbled as started walking off.

**Emmett's POV:**

_No one hurts my little sister._

AS I started walking over towards the table Bella was at, I saw her look up with a help me look. As I looked closer I saw Frank with his hand on her thigh.

I was furious.

_No one touches my little sis like that except Edward._

I marched over there and slung my arm across her shoulders to let all the boys know that she was a close friend of mine and if they wanted to mess with her then they would have to go through me.

"Hey Bella, What's up? Do you still want that ride back to my house after school? I can have Alice drive your truck home" I said with a wink.

"Yeah, thanks Emmett. I'll meet you at your jeep after my last class."

I gave her a tight hug that most guys would be lucky to get.

I flashed her a smile before saying "See you later Bella".

Waling over to our table I sat down between Jasper and Rose. Leaning over I peeked Rose on the cheek as a hello before turning to Jasper saying "All fixed".

"You defiantly let them know she was friends with you. And you were fine until you hugged her so close, then you just made every guy in the room's lust triple." He barely got out before he grabbed Alice's hand and ran out the door.

**A/N: Thanks to the few people who reviewed for me last chapter…. I'm sorry to say I had the least number of reviews ever on my last chapter….. I actually wrote on vacation and it's my longest chapter yet so plz plz plz review and tell me what you think of it. Any comments are welcome lov ya all**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I know u all r going to be mad at me but I'm about to leave for a week for work camp so I gave you this chapter to get you excited for the chapter I'm posting when I get back :) I luv u all and I hope u understand **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters they belong to the wonderful talented Stephanie Meyers :( tear tear**

**Previously:**

Emmett's POV:

Waling over to our table I sat down between Jasper and Rose. Leaning over I peeked Rose on the cheek as a hello before turning to Jasper saying "All fixed".

"You defiantly let them know she was friends with you. And you were fine until you hugged her so close, then you just made every guy in the room's lust triple." He barely got out before he grabbed Alice's hand and ran out the door.

**Bella's POV:**

After Emmett came over to the table Frank hasn't tried anything else to my relief, but if he does he has Emmett to answer too.

And not only had Frank flirted with me but his friend Steve too. But at least that got me two more closer to ten people so that only left me with one more person. Fifth period went by so fast it was almost a relief that no one new had tried to flirt with me.

But unfortunately my last class of the day was P.E. my least favorite subject. It was the only class today where I had no Cullen's to protect me with Edward gone. But as I walked into the gym I realized we had a substitute. The substitute quickly explained that her name was Mrs. Malbury and that we had a free period to talk or do what ever we wanted.

While most of the boys went off and played basketball or just shoot hoops, I went to the bleachers with most of the girls since I am accident prone and a klutz when it comes to sports. But unlike most of the girls who started to gossip, I instead went and sat on the lower bleachers and started rereading Wuthering Heights for the 36th time.

Just as I was getting to my favorite part a shadow was cast across the page I was reading. Looking up I say Frank looking down at me.

"Hey Cutie, where's your little body guard?" he said as he started pulling me towards the empty locker rooms. I started struggling helplessly as he pulled me. Eventually he got me into the locker room but I was too shocked and scared that I couldn't get my mouth to work enough to scream. The only thing coming out of my mouth is "s…s…st…stop….pl…ea se".

He had me pressed up against the locker with his hand as he used his other one to start unzipping his pants.

_O god someone help me. What I don't have any of the Cullen's in this class I'm in so much trouble._

**A/N: I know u probably all hate me for the cliffy but ill update next Sunday when I get back. I promise and you'll understand everything.**

**But please review they really make my day and I will respond to them but I wont b able to respond to them until I get back next Sunday so plz be patient. **

**Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers**


	8. Chapter 8

Just as he finished pulling down his zipper someone punched him from behind in the head

**A/N: I got back yesterday but my flight got an hour delay so I didn't get make till really late and I've gotten very little sleep this past week at workcamp. I hope yall like it.**

**Disclaimer: if u don't understand by now… I….do… not…. Own…. Any… of… this… except…. The….. plot!**

**Previously:**

He had me pressed up against the locker with his hand as he used his other one to start unzipping his pants.

_O god someone help me. What I don't have any of the Cullen's in this class I'm in so much trouble._

**Alice POV: **

I was sitting in Spanish when suddenly my eyes glazed over. Bella was in the locker room pushed up against a locker by the vile Frank. As I came back to reality I realized that I couldn't make it to her in time. Just then my eyes glazed over and I saw another vision.

**Bella's POV:**

Just as he finished pulling down his zipper someone punched him from behind in the head. When Frank turned around he got hit in the stomach then his face again before falling over and whimpering.

Looking into the shadow I tried to see who my savior was. As he stepped forward I immediately noticed his striking blue eyes. The person in front of me has dark blue eyes that stood out at a distance, short brown wavy hair and he had a six-pack. As I continued to stare I noticed he had his shirt was off obviously because he had been playing basketball. The boy. No guy was none other then Josh, one of the rebels of the school. You could usually see him after school in the parking lot riding his skateboard and doing tricks off the railings on the stairs.

Blushing I looked up into his stormy blue eyes and whispered "Thank you"

"Are you okay Bella?"

_He knows my name. He saves me and knows my name. Breath! Bella Breath!_

"Yeah, just a little shook up. O and thank you for saving me"

"Anything for a pretty lady"

Blushing I looked down towards the floor.

"I know this is a bad time to ask, but umm Bella how would you like to go out with me on Friday?"

"Josh you're a really nice guy and I'm really really grateful to you for saving me but I'm already spoken for and I don't think my Boyfriend, Edward, would like it if I went out with you."

"Ohhh…okay, I guess I'll see you around then Bella" he said as he walked out of the locker rooms.

Looking over at Frank on the floor I scurried back out to everyone else before he could get a chance to get up and try again.

_I'm okay. Soon I'll be in Edwards's strong protective arms. Well at least that's all ten people I need. Ha take that Emmett. I WIN! Now I just got to wait till after school to get that tape. After we get back to his house I so want to see that tape to see what Edward could have possibly done that Emmett could tape it for blackmail._

Seeing Josh go back over towards his friends playing basketball I went and sat down next to my backpack ands continued reading Wuthering Heights.

Three chapters later the Bell rang. Grabbing my backpack I high-tailed it out of there and to the parking lot where Emmett's jeep is in front of the school.

"Hey Bella, How's my favorite human?"

"Good now that I won a bet against one of my favorite vampires" I said with an extra big grin.

"What?? No way! You got ten boys to flirt with you or ask you out?"

But before I could answer him Alice came running up a little faster then she should of.

But before I could tell her this she blurted out "Yep! She beat you fair and square Emmett" she said before sticking her tongue out like a mature adult before skipping off towards her Porsche where Jasper was waiting for her.

I was watching Alice get into her Porsche when all of a sudden I was flying through the air before landing with a thud in the passenger seat. After Emmett started the car "Hit me with your best shot" by Pat Benatar came on. Hearing the intro music I stood up on my seat and started to sway. Feeling like I was on top of the world after today I stood up straight holding on to the bar since Emmett had the roof off the jeep. So I started to sing at the top of my lungs and dancing on my seat using some of the moves that I learned at the dance class Alice dragged me too.

**Well you're a real tough cookie with a long history,  
Of breakin' little hearts like the one in me,  
That's OK, let's see how you do it,  
Put up your dukes, let's get down to it.**

**Hit me with your best shot,  
Why don't you hit me with your best shot.  
Hit me with your best shot.  
Fire away!**

**You come on with a come on, you don't fight fair,  
That's OK, see if I care.  
Knock me down it's all in vain,  
I get right back on my feet again.**

**Hit me with your best shot,  
Why don't you hit me with your best shot.  
Hit me with your best shot.  
Fire away!**

As the instrument shad a solo we had stopped at a red light. And I was dancing my heart out when I heard a whistle from the car next to us. But when Emmett looked at the guy in the car next to us, the guy faced straight ahead before speeding off as soon as the light turned green. Ignoring him I continued to sing.

**Well you're a real tough cookie with a long history,  
Of breakin' little hearts like the one in me.  
Before I put another notch in my lipstick case,  
You better make sure you put me in my place.**

**Hit me with your best shot, come on!  
Why don't you hit me with your best shot.  
Hit me with your best shot.  
Fire away!**

**Hit me with your best shot,  
Why don't you hit me with your best shot.  
Hit me with your best shot.  
Fire away! Hey hey!**

After that song ended I sat down out of breath. As I was catching my breath Emmett kept looking over at me.

"Yes?" I asked slightly irritated.

"I was just wondering who exactly asked you out and flirted with you?" he said with a glance at me.

_Okay now I am slightly pissed off. He doesn't believe I can flirt let alone enough you be asked out. Grrrr that idiot vampire._

"_Hmmm let me think" I said with a glare at Emmett as we walked into his house._

"Lets see who flirted with me ohh yeah. Eric, mike, Ben…"

But before I could finish Edward come flying to my side screaming "WHAT?!"

**A/N: I hope you all liked it. Plz tell me what u think of it. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** I am so sorry it took to long to update but I wasn't sure how to write this. And I was lazy for as few days. O and sadly I only have one more chapter to do after this one. O and if u have an idea you would like me to do as a story I'd love to.

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the characters I just get them in trouble.**

**Edward's POV:**

I had just gotten home at 2:00. I figured I'd stay home and wait for Bella.

As I was laying on my bed listening to my music I heard Emmett's jeep pull up. Excited to see Bella I jumped up and walked to my bedroom door. Curious to see what they were talking about I stayed at my door and listened.

As I listened I heard my own personal angel start talking "Let's see who flirted with me ohh yeah. Eric, mike, Ben….." But before she could get a chance to finish her sentence I flew down the steps and stopped a foot from them screaming "what?"

How could my angel flirt with any other guy?

Looking at my angle she refused to look me in the eyes but instead looked at the floor when I saw a single tear fall down her face. Then I realized I'd never been mad at Bella before.

Just then Alice came running up to me and walked right up to my face. "Don't you dare be made at Bella she was helping you and your little secret from Emmett!"

As I started to calm down their memories and thoughts came to me. As I looked into Emmett's the first one that hit me was:

_I was sitting in Bella's Algebra 2 class when an idea hit me so I leaned in towards Bella and whispered__** "**__Hey Bella what would you say to a little bet?" _

_"Depends what kind of bet were you thinking about Emmett?__**"**_

_As we continued talking I explained to Bella about my bet to see how many guys she could get to flirt with Bella or ask her out by the end of the day._

But before I could yell at Emmett for his stupid idea more memories came from everyone else.

_As I say the next memory I saw my gorgeous angel talking to Eric saying "Hey Eric I haven't talked to you in a while, what have you been up to? Working out or something?"_

_He looked at her beaming thinking she actually noticed if he'd worked out a tiny bit. He looked at her for a second before looking away. _

_When he glanced at her he said "Hi Bella, you look really hot today, who you all dressed up for with Cullen gone for the day?"_

_Quickly she glanced at him before saying "Just someone special that's all". With that she continued walking only looking back at him once before winking as she turned the corner._

Man! My Bella was hot and frisk when she wanted to. The next image that came to me was Alice sitting in class when all of a sudden she had a vision of Mr. Martin our strict chemistry teacher checking Bella out. Before I realized it I was growling. That pervert! How dare he look at a student that way! But before I could get to bead I realized that in Alice's memory that she had a second vision this time I realized that it was just Bella talking to Ben one of the few human boys at school I'm relatively nice to. I was just starting to calm down until I heard him ask her if he could walk her to her next class.

_Breathe Edward! Breathe! _I kept saying in my head. Because seriously who would every think my angel isn't hot. But still no one should be able to flirt with my angel except me!

Next I say my angel with Mike's arms around her waist then him starting to kiss. I was going to kill him.

"Why was Mike holding Bella around the waist?!" I asked Alice with Venom.

"Because she tripped and he caught her before she fell."

As I continued to watch the events of the day I tried to remain calm.

_I watched __Tyler Crowley snatched all Bella's books from all the other guys before asking her if I she was alright and if she wanted him to carry her books to her next class. Then I saw Mike touch her butt. I saw Jacob get insulted and seth humiliated. I saw Frnk ask her to sit with him at lunch and I saw bella at lunch being flirted with by not only frank but his friend too. _

But what really put me over the edge was when I saw Frank trying to hurt Bella in the way he did. I was furious!!

_How could that sniveling excuse for a life try such a thing especially on my sweet Bella. Good thing Josh saved her. Because if anything would have ahppened to here Emmett would be dead. But just for letting that much happen he is so gonna get it! _I thought evilly! Grinning like a mastermind I started to plan his doom.

But before I could get too far into my plans. I heard the voice of my angel "don't be too hard on them Edward, I was the one who agreed to the bet." Bella was always trying to be the peace maker and always wanted everyone happy. And how could I deny that angel anything she wants so I listen to her and put aside my anger at Emmett and Alice to make her happy.

"So tell me sweet heart, why did you do this bet?"

"…. That reminds me." She said before turning to Emmett.

"I do believe you owe me a tape Emmett" she said with a smug grin.

**A/N****: ****O and sadly I only have one more chapter to do after this one. If u have an idea you would like me to do as a story I'd love to give it a try. And don't forget to review. I love getting them. So review and tell me what you think about this chapter, the story, ideas for another story. O and I except anonymous reviews too so all reviews are welcome :)**


End file.
